High School Reunion
by blizzy1106
Summary: After 5 years, are they still bonded together?
1. Our past

**Past**

5 years ago, Nathan, Daley, Taylor, Melissa, Eric, and Jackson were all the best of friends. They had survived together for a month on a deserted island, and that brought them closer together than they could ever imagine.

When they were rescued, they had to go back to their junior year of high school. The first day back was easier than they thought it would be.

They answered questions together, they had classes together, they spent weekends together.

They knew they always had someone to trust with their feelings, and they always had someone to share in the good times as well.

Over the last years of high school, they experienced birthdays, proms, homecoming, breakups, getting back together, fights, make ups, and everything else you could imagine.

But finally, the day had come. Graduation was upon them, and they were all excited and terrified at the same time.

They were all going to different colleges, and they would have to experience being alone for the first time since the crash.

On the island, they knew they weren't in the real world, and at home, they were still protected by the strength the island gave them, but this would be their true test of strength.

How would they do making new friends, letting new people in? People always say they bad things bond people together. They were bonded for life, and now would be the time to test that bond.


	2. Who have they become?

**Present**

5 years have passed since graduation, and their 5 year high school reunion was three days away.

They had all gone to school and become very successful in their chosen careers.

Taylor had become a designer, and she now owned her own company. Her outfits were beautiful, but she still remembered her past, and each year she sponsored a camping trip for her former high school.

Eric became an architect, and he was doing quite well. He specialized in hotels, and he insisted that one be named The Hotel Tango as a way to connect to friends.

Jackson became a psychologist because he never knew how to share his feelings. He wanted others to know they could trust him with their hopes and fears, just like Mel had done for him.

Melissa became a teacher because she felt like she could change the youth of the world. She wanted her students to realize they didn't have to fit into a mold. She wanted them to find themselves and become who they were meant to be.

Nathan became a police officer. In high school, he and Jackson became quite close, so Nathan wanted to ensure that people like Jackson were always protected.

Daley became a writer. Her first book was about their survival on the island, although no one ever believed her when she said it actually happened. She likes to tell people she writes what she knows.

In three days, they would all come face to face with the person they used to be and who they had become.


	3. Fears

**Fears**

The day had come, and everyone was quite nervous. Everyone had changed, and they weren't sure if they would still have the same connection.

Throughout college, everyone had gotten involved in different things, and they found it hard for the six of them to all stay in contact. They went from being together everyday to seeing each other maybe once a year. Tonight would be the true test of friendship.

**Melissa**

"Are you almost ready hun?" Kyle said to Melissa.

"Yeah babe, will you zip me up?" Melissa asked. Melissa was wearing a beautiful black dress that was part of Taylor's collection.

If I don't see her very often, I can at least support what she does. Mel thought.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous. I mean, it's just a high school reunion. You stay friends with who you are supposed to, so it doesn't even matter." Kyle told his girlfriend.

Mel didn't even bother to respond. She and Kyle had been together almost a year, and every time she brought up being stranded on the island, he always told her it must have been amazing to get to relax for a month on an island.

He never quite understood her, so she gave up trying. "I wonder if everyone will be there," she thought to herself, but she was thinking on Jackson in particular.

Jackson and Melissa had stayed together all through high school, even one year through college, but they hardly ever saw each other. Melissa always had jealousy issues, and she didn't like it that Jackson was in a band, and he always had girls throwing themselves at him.

One day, she broke down and called him. "I can't do this anymore," Melissa said through the tears. "I feel like I'm losing you, and I'm always scared that you will find someone else. I can't live like this. I love you."

And with that, she hung up before Jackson even got a chance to respond. Now she had to come face to face with the man of her dreams who she knew had to have found someone else.

**Taylor**

Taylor spent her day getting her hair and nails done. She was going to make an entrance and show everyone just how great things were going for her.

In reality, she was lonely. Everyone just wanted to be her friend for the wrong reasons, but she couldn't complain because she had everything she ever wanted.

She grabbed her purse and walked out to her limo. Her boyfriend Gabe was waiting in there for her. Gabe wasn't very excited about going to a high school reunion, but he knew it was important to Taylor

**Daley**

."I can't believe I have to go to my high school reunion alone. I hate being on my book tour. I never get to meet anyone, and I'm always alone.

"Hopefully tonight will be good because I took a few weeks off to relax." Daley thought to herself.

She checked herself out and decided it was good enough. With that she grabbed her keys and thought "here goes nothing."

Nathan, Jackson, and Eric were all very nervous. Throughout the night, they had changed their minds at least 5 times.

They were scared to face what had happened to the group, and they knew there was no avoiding it tonight.

Each one got in their car and hoped they had actually made the right choice.


	4. So we meet again

Melissa was standing in the hallway looking at pictures on the wall. She was trying to explain to Kyle about the picture in the center that said Flight 29 DWN above it.

"Hun, I know that island thing was important to you, but it was like 6 years ago. Come on, lets go dance or something," Kyle said getting frustrated with his girlfriend.

"You go ahead, I know a lot of girls came alone, and would love to dance with you. I just want to look a little longer. I'll come find you," Mel said, and with that Kyle got mad and walked away.

Daley arrived next, and Mel saw her walking in alone. Mel didn't want to be the one to say hi first, so she hoped Daley would do it.

Reluctantly, Daley walked over, and they shared an awkward hug. "So how have you been Mel?"

"I've been pretty good. I became a teacher, and I have a boyfriend named Kyle. I know you write a book about us. I have at least five copies at home. I love to share them with people. It's like letting someone see a little piece of my past."

"Wow Mel, you are amazing. After 5 years, you are still so kind. I was so nervous, but I'm glad you were here so we can face this together. If you don't mind, what happened with you and Jackson?"

"It didn't work out, but I'm with Kyle now. He's inside; you'll meet him later."

They stood and chatted awhile longer until Nathan showed up quickly followed by Eric.

They were forming a group in the middle of the hallway. After a few minutes, they were talking as though no time had passed at all. Daley found out that Nathan didn't have a girlfriend because he couldn't find someone who understood why he was a police officer.

Taylor arrived a few minutes later, and she ran right over to the group. She hugged them as though no time had passed at all, and she noticed right away that Mel was wearing one of her designs.

They waited a while longer and then decided that Jackson probably wasn't coming, and they decided to go inside.

Kyle walked over to the group and Mel introduced him to everyone.

"Okay hun, it's time to dance." Kyle said while extending his hand.

"You know what, if you don't mind I kinda want to catch up with my friends for awhile."

"This is your reunion. I didn't even need to come, and now you don't even want to dance with me? Why did you ask me to come with you if you knew you would just ignore me all night?" Kyle said as he stormed off.

"He seems…nice," Nathan said.

"He is; I guess he's just upset right now, but he'll get over it." Mel replied.

"Wow Mel, before you would have run right after a guy. What changed?" Taylor asked.

"Jackson," Melissa replied, and right then Jackson walked into the room and was on his way over to the group.


	5. Jackson

The others decided to give Mel and Jackson some time to talk. Nathan and Daley started to dance, and Eric, Taylor, and her boyfriend Gabe went to get something to eat.

Jackson saw them leaving, but he knew he couldn't turn around now. He kept telling himself he could do this, he could do it.

"Hey," he managed to say before he completely freaked out.

"Hi," Melissa tried to respond calmly.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Jackson asked trying to think of anything to say.

"Not at all,"

"Mel, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight,"

"Um, thanks. It's one of Taylor's dresses. I got it a few weeks ago because it made me think of the group." Jackson wondered if that group she though of included him.

"So how has everything been?" Mel asked trying to hide her awkwardness.

"Things are good. I went to school to become a psychologist, and I'm going to work on getting my Ph. D."

"That's so great, I'm so happy to hear that,"

"I'm doing it because of you, you know that right?" Mel just started at him in confusion. "On the island, you were my rock. I could tell you anything. I decided that I wanted other people to trust in me as much as I trusted in you."

Mel didn't know what to say, so Jackson kept talking. "What happened with us Mel? You called one night and broke up with me, and you didn't even give me a chance to respond. You never answered my calls; you never emailed me back; what happened?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. I knew things would be hard, but I didn't know how hard. Anyway, I'm sure you have a girlfriend or something, right?"

"Actually, I don't. I haven't had a seriously relationship for about four years," She knew he meant her. "What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Kyle. He is a doctor, and we have been together about a year. He's around here somewhere, but he doesn't understand why I want to spend time with my friends. He thought if they were really my friends, I would have kept in better contact through college, and he doesn't understand anything about the island. He said it was probably great to have a month long vacation,"

"Oh," Jackson said looking crushed. "Well if he doesn't get it, then maybe he's not the one. Look Mel, I still love you, and I know you still care about me. I can see it in your eyes. I know you're with whatever-his-name is now, but does he know that you like to watch the sunset at night, or that you love to draw, or that you burry your head in your hands when you cry because you don't want to be weak? I know you better than anyone, and I came here tonight for you."

With that Jackson stood up and walked away. What was Melissa going to do? She had a boyfriend, but Jackson was right; he did know her better than anyone.

She did the only thing she knew how. She ran over to a Taylor and told her to meet her in the parking lot. Taylor did as told, and then Mel ran to Daley.

Daley and Nathan were dancing very close, and Daley's head was resting on his shoulder. Mel hated to break them up, but she needed Daley.

Together, the two girls ran out to meet up with Taylor who suggested they talk in the limo.

Man this night was not what Melissa had expected at all.


	6. Realization

"What's going on? Nathan and I were figuring things out. Even though things were rocky in high school and we fought a lot, we always got back together. I think we have grown up a lot over the past few years, and I think he wants to give us a real shot." Daley said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah really, I was spending time with Eric, and it made me realize that Gabe can never make me smile like Eric does. I already told Gabe that I couldn't do this anymore. Oh well, we were only together about two weeks," Taylor said.

The other two girls couldn't help but stare at her. She was the same Taylor they had grown to love. It's good to know that when things are falling apart, there is always something to count on.

"It's Jackson," Mel said.

"What's wrong with him?" Daley asked concerned.

"He told me he still cares about me, but I don't know what to do. I have been with Kyle for a year, and he is totally different from Jackson."

"Different in a good way or a bad way?" Daley asked.

I don't know. Is so grown up, and he knows what he wants to do with his life."

"I'm sure Jackson has grown up too, and didn't you hear he is getting his Ph.D?" Taylor said.

"You're right, you're right. That just makes this what much harder." Mel said on the verge of tears.

"Ok we're going to play a little game," Taylor said.

"You want to play a game now?" Daley argued.

"Just trust me. Mel, who makes you laugh?"

"Jackson,"

"Who makes you feel good about yourself?"

"Jackson,"

"Who pushes you to be better?"

"Jackson,"

"Who understands you and listens to you?"

"Jackson, but it's not Kyle's fault he doesn't understand. He wasn't stuck on an island for a month. He could never understand no matter how much I explain." Mel said trying to defend her relationship.

"Mel we saw how Kyle treated you tonight. You know Jackson would never do that. He would never hurt you, and the night you broke up with him he called me in tears," Daley said.

"He called me too. He couldn't believe it. He said it came out of nowhere, and he said you wouldn't even talk to him, and he said he never even looked at another girl at school because he knew no one could ever be as good as you," Taylor said.

"How come you guys never told me that?"

"He made me promise not to," "Me too," Daley and Taylor said.

"Thanks guys, I know what I need to do now," Melissa said and she took off running to the gym.


	7. It's you

Melissa ran in and found the guys sitting at a table together talking. She asked Jackson to talk with her in the hallway, and he reluctantly got up.

"Jackson, I want to talk. Don't say anything until I'm done ok?"

"Whatever you say,"

"Four years ago, I wasn't sure of anything with you. Girls always liked you, and I knew that at school, you would be faced with so many new people. I couldn't take the though of you cheating on me or leaving me for someone else,"

"Mel, I would have never done that," he said a little hurt by her thoughts.

"I know, just let me finish. Daley and Taylor told me what you said about our breakup, and they made me realize everything. I can lie to myself, but I can't lie to my best friends. It is amazing how after years without each other, they were still there for me when I needed them, but anyways, back to us.

"Taylor made me realize that it's you. It's always been you. You are the one who makes me feel special and smart and pretty and everything else. You make me feel like I'm worth it. After all this time, you still know me better than anyone,"

"What about Kyle?"

"What you said before was right. Kyle has never seen one of my drawings, and he has never watched the sunset with me, and he would never just hold me when I would cry, but you, you would hold me for hours if it would make me smile. You would write me a song if you thought it would make me happy, and you would come to a high school reunion just to see me."

With that, Mel grabbed him and kissed him. Although he didn't expect it, he gave into her hold.

Unfortunately, Kyle walked out with the group just at that time.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you little slut?" Kyle yelled.

"Don't talk to her that way man," Eric said.

"You shut up. This is none of your business." Kyle boomed.

"You're wrong, this girl is our business, and you can't talk to her like that," Nathan said.

"Oh, I can't? Well here, how about this instead," Kyle said as he raised his hand to slap Melissa.

"No, we don't really like that either," Nathan said as he grabbed Kyle's arm.

Jackson stood in front of her, and Kyle went right for him. With one punch, Kyle was on the ground.

"Sorry man, I know I'm not supposed to fight people in front of a cop, but I couldn't help it," Jackson said to Nathan.

"Help what, I didn't see anything," Nathan said with a smile.

"Kyle, in case you didn't get the memo, we're done. I found someone who actually cares about me," Mel said while Jackson took her hand.

"He can have you. I wouldn't want you anyway," Kyle said still lying on the ground.

"Well, in that case, thank you," Jackson said smiling at the group. "Come on guys, lets go to our spot. I've had enough oh high school for a night,"

And with that, they went to the spot where they had spent most of their high school career.


	8. back together

The group all got in Taylor's limo, and the driver took them to the beach. This was where they had spent so much time in high school, and it reminded them of home.

"Man, I haven't been here in years," Daley said as she looked around at the deserted part of the beach.

"Me either. I came back once, but it just didn't feel the same without you guys," Eric said.

"Wow Eric, a moment of sincerity," Taylor said with a smile.

Jackson took a seat in the sand, and the others followed. Eric lied down and extended his arm for Taylor. She smiled and cuddled up against him. The other two couples followed suit, and for awhile they just watched the starts.

"I remember when we would do this on the island. It just seems so right right now, like all the pieces of the puzzle have finally come back together," Mel said while she smiled at Jackson.

They talked for hours about their lives and everything they have done since college. They found that, while they all had a few friends in college, no one came close to the bond the six of them had.

"I think the island brought us closer. I mean, without it, we would never be here. Honestly, Taylor, you would have never hung out with us, and now you are famous, and I can say I knew you when," Mel said with a smile.

"I know, but that's why the island has been the best experience of my life. It gave me the people I needed and the strength to do what I wanted," Taylor said.

"Guys, what's going to happen to us?" Daley said.

"Nothing. Tonight already proved that even after years of being apart, we are always connected. Honestly, this night made me believe we are even stronger than I thought," Jackson said.

"And if Jackson's wrong, we always have our 10 year reunion," Eric said with a laugh.

They talked it over, and they decided they didn't want to have to wait that long. They were all going to move home. By early morning, the limo drove them all back to the school.

"Kyle drove me here, now how am I going to get home?" Mel asked herself.

"Mel, do you seriously think we would just leave you here? Come on, no way," Daley said.

"Yeah Mel, why don't you take the limo with me. In fact, why don't you all meet at my house in like 10 minutes? We can have a sleep over, just like we used to," Taylor said.

They all agreed that was a great idea because no one was ready to be apart just yet.

A few weeks later, they all moved home, and it just happened that they all ended up living within fifteen minutes of each other.

Daley continued her book tour, but this time, she brought along the other survivors. They found that no one could fully understand their story, but it didn't stop them from talking about it. It was what brought them together, and they wanted to share it with the world.

At Taylor's first fashion show in New York, she flew her friends out to be with her. They were all seated front row, and Eric had a huge bouquet of Daisies for her. Taylor started to cry once she saw them there because she knew she had the total support from her friends.

On the seven year anniversary of the crash, Eric took everyone to The Hotel Tango. He designed it to look very similar to the one on the island, only much nicer and more sophisticated. It was Eric's dream come true to show his friends the hotel he named for them.

Jackson continued school, and Mel continued teaching, and Daley understood why Nathan wanted to be a police officer.

Nathan and Daley continued dating along with Jackson and Mel and Taylor and Eric.

Every Friday night, they all got together for dinner. They knew they needed each other, and they didn't want to know what it would be like to be without their friends.

This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. If you want this to continue, let me know and I can try. I would love to know what you thought of it, so please review.


End file.
